Creature of Nothing
by coldstone4815
Summary: He didn't like this eternally dark place. He didn't like being lonely. He didn't like spending his life in this empty realm. He didn't ask-didn't want it. But... he finds that existing in the world below isn't as bad as living in the world above. Maybe he should have stayed in his realm. Now he has to face the outcome of going to the Above World. He should have stayed in the Void.
1. Chapter 1

**Is this another story? yes, it is. I've had this idea for a very, very long time now. It was spawned off of a dream, so I decided to write it. And yes, I know, I now have around three different stories I should work on. But don't worry-I have a solution. I'll be posting Fallen chapters on Sundays, Queen of Death on Wednesdays (if I can), and this on Fridays. Yeah, I know. It isn't Friday right now. Well, who cares? Not me. Nope.**

**I don't own anything minecraft related. I am, in no way shape or form, not gaining any profit off of this story.**

* * *

He was tired of this realm.

He was tired of the never ending black.

_...Hello?_

He was tired of the silence.

_Is anybody there?_

He was tired of the Overworlders falling into this endless place.

_Is there... anybody even alive?_

He was tired of saving them, too.

_... Am **I** even alive?..._

He was tired of being lonely.

_I guess not... Is there anybody to hear me? Anybody at all?_

He didn't like being alone.

_Well... If there is, and if you're listening, let me tell you my story..._

He didn't ask for this.

_I came from nothing. That is what I knew. Well, I knew other things, too. But what was around me, and what I was, was absolutely nothingness. I don't exactly know what I was; I just know there weren't any other things like me._

_I know that the empty nothing I floated in was not even a world, yet I knew so much about the world. I knew how I Gould feel, and how the rest of the Above World worked. I knew what trees were, what animals were, what the nightly mobs were, how the humans worked, how EVERYTHING worked... Yet I couldn't be part of it._

_When I was... 'born', I don't think I had a body. I was just an entity, floating in eternally dark space. There wasn't any light. There was nothing. I can't really describe it, even though I've lived thousands upon thousands of years in darkness akin to it._

_It was only when a cow had somehow fallen into my dimension did I become curious of the Above World. I rushed upwards to find a hole, and there was ought, and them I explored, and then I met the humans, and then I-_

_... I'm getting ahead of myself. Here, let's start when I was officially 'born'._

{-}

When I opened my eyes, there was nothing to greet them. When I sniffed the air, there wasn't any scent to flood my nostrils. When I called out, my voice echoed in waves. I looked around. There was nothing.

A few moments after my birth, knowledge flooded trough me. I suddenly took a shape-something long and lanky and SHADOW-LIKE. I don't really know what I was. It could have been anything, really. I just knew what the world was, how it worked, and that I was not part of it.

I floated there for a minute, blinking my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw a faint light in front of me. A new emotion, curiosity, flooded through me. I started forward, effortlessly sliding towards the light without even moving my body. I chased the light for ages until I felt another new emotion: Frustration.

I growled, a low, warbling sound. I blinked, and suddenly I could _feel_the realm around me. I could feel the swatting shadows that rolled around me, I could make out very detail of the blackness. I could sense every atom-EVERYTHING.

And then I realized, when I was born, this dimension was born. I WAS this realm. And I looked around, prodding the realm in search of the light. When I opened my eyes, I jumped back into the mental stream of the realm and searched for The lights. I was surprised to find myself, a long black serpent if shadows, as the light source. On what a human could call my head, were five different ovals. Four were on the sides of my head-two on each side. A red, violet, green, and gold. The fifth one was pure white, and there want a pupil like the rest had. I realized that they were my eyes.

So overjoyed to know what I looked like, I felt my mind rush back to my body. When my subconsciousness slid back into place, I took off.

I looped around and around in circles and spirals, dancing in the nothing that was my prison. If only I had realized sooner that the realm in which I was in would keep me trapped for the rest of my immortal life.

{-}

It was centuries later.

I was floating, turning over and over in boredom. This place... I didn't like it anymore. It was boring, dark, and nothing. I wanted to be free. I sighed, bringing up two of my sixteen paws. The claws on my toes retracted, allowing me to lay my head down. I couldn't sleep, not like a human would. My body didn't need to rest here in my realm, it didn't need saturation either. So it was rather boring.

As four of my five eyes closed, I heard a sound. My ears twitched, and I lifted my head up to look around. My tail flicked and I floated upwards. It was a strange sound, deep and rumbling and drawn-out. My omniscient mind categorized the sound, flipping through the different species until I decided it was a cow. As I drew nearer to the animal, it mooed again. This time it sounded scared.

My red eye blinked, then my blue. I surged away from my boy, once again becoming the realm of darkness.

I easily located the frightened mammal. And to my surprise, there was a strange green aura around it. I studied the cow closely, then jumped into its mind and fished around in the its head.

Images of green grass and tan wheat flashed in front of my eyes, then I dug deeper. The cow was relatively young. If hadn't reached full maturity yet. I left its mind, rushing back to my own body.

When my mind had clicked back in with my body, I began to sail forward, closing all my eyes except my green and the white one. I saw the aura around the cow again, pretty emerald crystals sparkling around it. If I had had a mouth, I would have smiled.

But then a thought entered my head.

How did this cow _get down here?_

And then I realized that there must be a hole. Immediately, I flew upwards at alarming speeds, only to stop when the ceiling of grey rock met my nose. I stopped and stared at it, nudging it with my snout. My eyes blinked one-by-one, but the white one never moved. Finally, I found it. It was just a small hole-I couldn't believe the cow managed to fit through. But I stuck my nose up, and suddenly a rush of... _something _filled my mind. I gasped in air that actually moved, forked tongue flicking out to taste the new _smell _that I had been deprived of for so long. When I reached up with one of my paws, I found that I could _touch. _

It was then that I found that I couldn't resist staying in my realm of darkness anymore. As soon as I had felt the bedrock for the first time, I craved for more. With a low keening noise, I darted upwards into the land of the living.

_Now I know that going to the Above World was probably the worst idea I had ever had in my existence. Not only did it bring new things to me, I found that it also brought pain..._

_What is that? You don't know who I am? Well... I can't really say I ever had a name-I never really needed one. But people of your kind called me something. Or rather, they called my realm something. I just took up the title as my own._

_My name is Void, and I am a creature born of nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the Above World cautiously.

I flicked my tongue out again, sneaking into Above. The rush of life that smacked me nearly knocked the breath out of me. For once in my life, I felt…. _Alive. _Like, all of a sudden, all of the thoughts and feelings I once had were completely removed from my mind as I was actually born into the world. I never thought that the Above World would be so…. full.

I breathed in deep, lungs that I previously never used filling with cool oxygen. In my realm, I never needed air. Even here, half way between the Above and Below, I still didn't need to breath. I don't think it was a necessity, but rather just for comfort. I made my way forward, multiple claws clicking on the grey and black rock underfoot.

I stopped and stared down at it, eyes wide. This was new. I hadn't ever been able to feel the rock that had always hung above my head. But now I could easily touch the cold, dry surface. I bent my head down to sniff it, jerking back up in surprise when the scent of earth and rock flooded my nostrils. So new, so strange…

Why had I been locked away from it all?

Without another thought, I rushed forward, touching everything in sight. My mind categorized the area as a cave, but I frankly couldn't care less. I was _alive, _I was _here. _

I flew around, bumping into walls and ceilings and anything that I could find. I stopped and stared at a yellow ore, then moved on to explore the rest of the cave. I felt a smile tugging at my lips, peeling them back to reveal short but sharp teeth.

I got control over myself and settled down on the cool floor. For once, I could feel my body start to move. It seemed to splash out over the stone, creating dark shadows that made me nearly invisible. I smiled and stared at the wall ahead of me.

I was never going back to my realm. Never.

_Here I thought I wouldn't…_

_But I did._

_I was forced too-my realm needed me. When I returned, it embraced me in the darkness. But I wasn't fooled. All my life-all my existence-I had been tricked into thinking my realm was all that mattered. But there I was, in the cave. And I knew that there was always life outside of the emptiness._

_I would have none of that._

I tossed and turned, watching the hole in the bedrock above me. A few years ago, a strange green mob had fallen down it. The thing had groaned and moaned, taking damage from an unseen evil. Then, finally, it keeled over and died. I had just watched it, staring at it with my green and violet eyes. I had watched the brownish green aura around it slowly turn red, and then finally dissipate into nothing.

And I was repulsed. Such monsters were not supposed to be in my realm. My realm was virgin, untouched by anything remotely human. But now it felt… tainted. I had always been alone in this emptiness, but now things from the Above World were starting to leak in.

And to tell the truth, I was actually excited. Every day I was kept in anticipation, waiting for another new life form to drop down.

I was impatient, turning through the blackness waiting for something from the Above. Finally I grew sick of it. I twisted, darting back up into Above. Instantly, the feeling of being alive rushed through me like adrenaline. I crooned, never wanting the feeling to end. Oh, how I had longed for the breath of air, the touch of stone.

My eyes glowed, splashing color over the grey walls of the cave. As I came closer to the noise, I distinguished it as human. Blinking, I turned a corner. What I saw made me freeze in my tracks.

A little girl-no older than eight by her appearance-was huddled against the wall. She was hugging herself, tears streaming down her slightly chubby cheeks. I blinked at her. Once. Twice. Then on the third, a bent my head down low to the ground and crooned lowly.

The little child gasped and looked up, eyes locking onto my multi-colored ones. She scrambled backwards, pressing against the wall as far as she could go. I blinked at her again and let out a small hiss. She whimpered in return, eyes growing wide with fear. Quietly, I limped towards her. My paw still stung, and I tried to ignore it.

She bit her lip and wrapped her arms tighter around her small body. I stopped my approach, laying down on the ground in a non-threatening manner. She shivered, staring at me with fearful light brown eyes. I closed mine, crooning again and lowering my ears to show her I wasn't hostile.

What was I getting myself into here?

But she had started to loosen up, letting a bit of curiosity spark in her eyes. I opened my green one, watching her emerald and gold aura sparkle up from her body. When I opened the rest of my eyes, her aura disappeared. I smiled and took a closer step forward. She paused, then slowly extended a hand out to me. I sniffed it, and hesitated.

What did she want? Did she want to pet me? I wasn't sure if I liked that; humans weren't the cleanest of creatures. And what if she wanted to do me harm? I stepped away a little bit, staring at her outstretched hand then glancing up at her. She seemed innocent.

Without another thought I pushed my snout into her palm.

I blinked and glanced at her, huffing slightly. Human skin was strange. It wasn't cold and hard like the rock around us, but more soft and warm. Well, her hand was slightly cool, but I guess that was natural. She sniffed and smiled at me. I smiled back and spoke. "Hello, there, my dear. You're a little lost, yes?"

She sniffed again and her hand left my nose. She looked sad, I noticed. I tilted my head and in one fluid motion, wrapped around her tiny frame. "Do not cry, little dear. I can help you."

She looked up at him and spoke, "You talk funny."

I blinked back at her, staring with my white eye. I talked funny? Strange, I didn't think I would. "Well, dear, I suppose that I do not know how to talk because I have lived alone for centuries."

This time I paid close attention to how I spoke, and I noticed that I somehow drew out a lot of my s's, r's, l's. Strange, I never noticed that before.

I sniffed again and shifted around her and floated up towards the cave's ceiling. I turned over and smiled at her again. "What is your name?"

"Marie," she answered, shivering and rubbing her arms. I watched her for a moment. "Are you cold?"

Marie nodded, shrinking in on herself when I came closer.

Well, Mah-rie," I said, "I can bring you home, if you would like."

She stared at me, watching my eyes. Finally she nodded and tried to stand. Her smile wavered when she fell back down again. I crooned and helped her up with one of my paws, eyes widening at what I saw.

Her leg was made of metal. I tried not to stare, but it was hard. The mechanical leg wasn't extravagant, but it was still fairly futuristic. It was shiny, reflective, and slightly muddy. It looked almost exactly like another human's leg, only metal and lacking any skin.

Marie wiped her nose and looked down at it, tears springing to her eyes. "I lost it a month ago, when my daddy took me fishing. A shark got me while I was playing in the water. Daddy and Mommy bought me this new leg last week, but I don't like it. It's unnatural. And I can't swim anymore with it."

I warbled sadly and swept around her, shifting her onto my back. "Well," I began, "It's shiny, at least."

She giggled, tiny fingers trying to find a grip on my smooth skin.

"And, it's kind of neat," I said, "I haven't met any other human that has part metal for their leg."

She smiled and I took that as a good sign. So I began working my way towards the surface, which, I found, wasn't that far away. The cave just wound a lot, so little Marie must have taken a wrong turn when she was trying to get back up to the surface. Soon enough, I could feel her bounce in excitement.

"I know this place! My brother used to take me down here before he left! Go to the right, then up, and we'll be at the surface."

I did as I was told, following the child's directions until the cave opened up to a large, grassy field. I gasped and looked around, watching the silvery grass sway in the night's winds. There was a break in the clouds above, allowing moonlight to splash down upon the Above world. It was more than I thought it would be. I felt Marie slide off my back, landing unsteadily on the grass. I turned to her as she spoke.

"I need to be going now; my Mommy's probably worried about me."

I crooned sadly, not wanting the small human to go. Funny. I had just met her, and I was already growing fond of the child. "Can I see you again?" I asked as she started walking towards the lights of a village in the distance. She stopped and looked back at me. Marie paused, then ran up to me and hugged my nose.

"Of course!"

I smiled.

"But one thing."

My smile wavered, wary of what she would ask.

"What's your name?"

I hesitated. Name? I needed a name? "Um…"

She smiled and came up with one for me. "How about… Void?"

I couldn't help but grin back at her. The name was perfect. I was Void. "Absolutely, positively, perfect."

And as I watched the little girl giggly happily and run off, I felt something new. Even to this day, I couldn't really explain it. It was an unknown emotion, rooted deep inside my chest. I think… Well, I think it was love.

_I didn't love her like a…. mate. **No**. Not like that. It was a sort of fondness, like a parent would their offspring. I cared about little Mah-rie. I was attached to her. Even though I don't think she knew this, but she had a friend in me._

_I just wished that she hadn't run back to her family that night._

_To tell you the truth, all I wanted was to keep her with me, in my realm._

_Maybe someday._


End file.
